mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:BitterLime/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jade Harley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Octachoron (Talk) 16:30, January 7, 2011 Thank You. Thanks for your concern. I will be carefull in the future. thanks for cleaning up my edits with the underlings, and sorry if i made some pages messy. -Jack Jeez im bad at putting pictures where they are supposed to be. sorry! Thanks for adding the sprites i didnt have for Alterniabound,You're the best! Jack Blackstone 16:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) When march break starts i will add to all the flash games. ---- It's no big deal really, just remember that the pictures should go in a place where: A: they are next to text that is relevant (like I moved the picture where dave slashes puppets next to the line where it say that they make him nervous) B: they "look nice", that means that they are preferably spread out through the article and not all in one place, and also that they don't mess up the layout (like the headings, if you are looking for an example the nanna page has this issue at the moment and I just can't seem to fix it ._.)BitterLime 02:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) How do you take away a page? I want to delete the page i found. --Jack :That's one of the things I don't know myself. It's possible that only admins and mods can delete sites, to prevent abuse, but I don't know.BitterLime 17:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the jades consorts, my computer was acting up. Jack Blackstone 03:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks :D Thanks for the help. :DD It sucks that I can't delete the page, though. It's really embarrassing. :/ ~Covetousness No problem. Yeah, I'm relativley sure only admins can delete pages but you can flag pages for deletion by adding a certain category (called marked for deletion or something similar).BitterLime 12:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's most unfortunate. u_u` It's alright, I don't think anyone would notice that page anyways. :'D Thanks again~. Sprites for S Kanaya: Return to the Core. Hello! Thanks for finding the Kanaya sprite, I had thought of putting them up too, but I just can't seem to find them. Could you please tell me where you found the Kanaya sprite? Thanks :D Covetousness٭ 15:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I discovered the sprite quite by accident, I was on deviantart and saffronscarf (the person that created most of that sprite) had uploaded it to their deviantart account. I tried to find the others but had no luck, glad you found Karkat, I'll keep looking for the rest. BitterLime 16:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I took the Karkat one down again because I realised that some of his poses were missing. I am now editing each of his poses and animating them, and when I'm done, I'll put them up :) I might be doing the same for the others. Uhm, there isn't a need to do the same for Feferi, is there? Her sprite is the very same one that was used for the S Karkat: Wake Up. Covetousness٭ 18:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Derp. Thanks for deleteing Tyler on the 12 trolls, It was a stupid idea to put him there. :P Tyler Out. Promotion Okay, you are now an administrator. ~Octachor n 00:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll try my best to do a good job.BitterLime 19:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Trolls Inform me about Trolls here and I'll take measures such as banning them and restoring articles.BitterLime 15:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the stuff I knew from memory on Equius's page, but there is a bit more. I noticed the Hivebent section on Eridan's page is messed up too."That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die" - Howard Phillips Lovecraft 22:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : That's good! But it is easier if you click "undo". Or, if there have been several edits: click on the drop down menue next to "edit" and select "history". There you can look at all previous versions of the article and revert to a vandalism free version. I fully restored the equius page now I think, also banned the troll causing it.BitterLime 15:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry mate It seems that you had to reedit lot of my edits and I apologize. In the future I will only edit when I am not in a rush and preview my edits before releasing them. Jack Blackstone 02:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ps: Congrats on becoming an admin! :Thanks. And it's okay, but yeah use preview from now on. That should help to avoid mishaps like that.BitterLime 13:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban policy I don't really blame you for this since we haven't really set up any kind of policy for it, but when you block IP addresses, could you leave "Allow this user to edit own talk page while blocked" checked? Some of the vandals might have used other people's internet connections and I would like to leave SOME kind of option for anyone who tries to edit the wiki only to find out they've been blocked. Being able to edit their own talk page shouldn't give rise to any problems. Keep up the good work! --Pigbuster 22:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, sure thing. I'll leave them that option from now on. Thanks for letting me know.BitterLime 07:15, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hammer name Vriskafucker is the official fanon name, by consensus of HSG until Homestuck shows us otherwise. By referring to it as unnamed you are leaving out a very vital piece of information. Also, I've seen plenty of other pieces of speculative information here, so there's no reason why this should be excluded unfairly. 03:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :The mspa wiki is for canon information. The idea of "official fanon" doesn't make much sense, but I get what you mean. I'm glad you are voicing your concerns about unfair treatment, however, the name of the Hammer is neither official nor "a very vital piece of information". As for the other pieces of speculative information, feel free to point them out to me and I'll investigate. Sometimes small amounts of speculation are tolerated because they are marked as speculation. :If you are a troll please disregard the above message and just keep doing your thing till you find yourself under the banhammer of zillyhoo, aka Trollfucker. (If you are not a troll disregad this message instead). BitterLime 07:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Brains and Fire Hi Lime, just like to ask the reason for reverting changes to the 'Land of Brains and Fire' page. It may have been to remove an unneccesary picture, but it's worth noting that you removed some text as well when you did so. Cheers, 16:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Contributor, that edit actually wasn't one of mine. My edit was imediatly before that, and I made the pictures smaller because the page looked odd. Someone else then reverted to an earlier version...I wasn't particular fuzzed, and just thought "oh well" since the difference in content wasn't that big and two pictures were a bit much for that small page. Feel free to readd the content that has been lost.BitterLime 20:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you blocking the user who vandalized several pages on this lovely wiki. I was looking up references for Gamzee such as pesterlogs and was devestated to see they had been deleted.All of them. Hopefully we can restore the pages to their former glory. ~Sypher782 :No problem, The pages will be restored eventually. People are working on it it seems. Usually I would just revert each page to an older version. But people are busy fixing them atm, so I'll just let them do it the old fashioned way. (ALthough I might check later if any content was or is still lost, when I have more time)BitterLime 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) God Tier sprites You know these two pictures? Are they going to be added to the Dave and Rose pages, or are the just fan made? I'm asking because A) I really don't wanna accidently screw something up by doing it myself, since I've got no idea how, and B) they looked official, well aside from the fact that Rose's has a black background and Dave's hood is supposed to be dark red, not black. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw them. They are fan-made though. And I'd rather wait for the real deal which we'll get soon enough. The way we handle it is that we only use fan edits if there's little hope of getting the real sprite any time soon, or ever.BitterLime 10:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) What Measure Is A Character? Just asking - Cal qualifies, but does the Eldritch Princess, or the Distinguished Houseguests... or even the Harlequin Doll? 'Cause I've got a few images lying around of the Doll in its various incarnations (the first generation spriteform, the arms-stuck-on), but if they don't count, then I'll back off, haa haa. Additionally, would it be a good idea to give Jaspers his own box, with his spriteform, deadform, &c? 12:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC)